According to a currently available cuboidal package conveying apparatus, cuboidal packages are first sent by a conveyor to a feeding end of the conveying apparatus, and then sent from the feeding end to a temporary storage trough. When a predetermined number of cuboidal packages has been collected and stacked in the temporary storage trough, the stacked cuboidal packages are sent as a batch by another conveyor to a next downstream workstation, so that the batch of the cuboidal packages including predetermined stacked layers with each of the layers containing a predetermined number of cuboidal packages is packed to form a large bundle. The cuboidal packages each may be, for example, toilet paper or paper handkerchiefs packed in one single small plastic bag, toilet paper or paper handkerchiefs packed in one single small cardboard box and so on.
However, with the conventional cuboidal package conveying apparatus, when the cuboidal packages have been sent to the temporary storage trough, a plurality of carrier seats in the temporary storage trough for carrying the cuboidal packages can only move vertically in the temporary storage trough. When the carrier seats have carried the cuboidal packages to a bottom of the temporary storage trough, they have to wait until a push plate on the conveyor comes to move the cuboidal packages out of the carrier seats to the downstream workstation. Then, the carrier seats are moved upward along the temporary storage trough to carry subsequent cuboidal packages. In this manner, increased time is needed to convey the cuboidal packages to result in poor working efficiency of the cuboidal package conveying apparatus.
Moreover, when any defective cuboidal packages are found during the course of conveyance, an operator has to dismount some parts of the cuboidal package conveying apparatus to remove the defective packages from the carrier seats. It is of course time and labor consuming to do so.